New World
by Crystal565
Summary: Johnny Storm wakes up in a world where he is not famous and mutants are common. Slash. crossover with Fantastic Four.
1. Canada?

So, this is one of my less weird crossovers I guess. I have actually read a few of these crossovers. It will be slash, Logan/Johnny actually with a little bit of Scott/Jean and Reed/Sue. It is set after the first X-Men movie, and it starts out at the very end of the first Fantastic Four movie.

Don't own anything.

* * *

Sue forced herself to keep up with it, watching the brilliant flame that was her baby brother surrounding Victor.

She felt her body weakening and her nose bleed and she finally dropped her arms when she felt the flame let up some, hoping that Johnny would come out of it, that he would know to now.

When the flames died, though, her heart stopped. The road was melted in a large circle where she had contained Johnny's flame, but that was all that was there. Victor was no longer standing in the center and Johnny had not come out.

Sue's legs gave out on her and she sat hard on the ground, looking around frantically in the hopes that Johnny had thrown himself clear and she just hadn't seen him.

Ben and Reed were both standing not far away, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces. Johnny was not there, though. When Reed reached out for her, she snapped out of her shocked state and an irrational anger came over her.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, getting up on unsteady legs and looking around once more, unable to believe that her brother was just gone.

* * *

Johnny prepared to roll out of the inferno when he felt that Sue couldn't hold it anymore. He was about to when he Victor did get off a lucky shot. His power connected with Johnny's and Johnny's vision whited out and then darkened.

* * *

He was cold. That was the first thing he realized when he became conscious again. Weird, because he didn't do cold. Hadn't since they had come back from space. His body continually ran hot, even when he wasn't using his powers.

"Hey, kid!" Johnny frowned and felt a hand shake his shoulder. Johnny groaned and opened his eyes, staring up at the man leaning over him.

"I'm fine." Johnny said, frowning and sitting up. Looking around he realized that he had been lying in snow for quite a while from the looks of it. He was almost buried. Sighing, he brushed the snow off and stood up, raising his body temperature slightly for a moment.

"I'm fine." He repeated, because the guy was still staring at him. The man's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Right. You've been lyin' in the snow for what looks like a while." He looked Johnny over. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks." Johnny said, ignoring the sarcasm. He stretched a little, looking around. "Where are we anyways?"

"Canada." The man said shortly and Johnny's eyes widened.

"Canada." He repeated.

"Yeah. Mind explainin' how your fine?" Johnny shrugged and held up one hand, creating a flame there, extinguishing it a few seconds later.

"Mutant, huh?" Johnny stared at him.

"A what?"

"Might not wanna be doing that around some people, kid. You should know that." Johnny frowned. What the hell was he talking about? The public loved him.

"Whatever." He shrugged again. "I need to get back to New York. Sue's going to kill me." He said the last part quietly, more talking to himself, but from the way the man looked at him, he wondered if he'd heard anyways.

"Headin' there myself." He said, turning and starting away. "You can ride with me."

"No, thanks. I'll just fly. Quicker that way." At this, the man's eyes actually widened in a surprised look that Johnny hadn't seen yet even after how he'd found Johnny.

"You can fly." He stated. Johnny nodded and wondered who this guy was. It was rare that he'd find someone who didn't know who _he_ was. Mostly because lately, you couldn't turn on a TV without seeing either his face or one of the others.

"Wait, kid." The guy said, grabbing his arm before he could take off. "Don't go showin' off that power. A lot of people won't appreciate it." Johnny might have laughed if it wasn't for the deadly serous tone.

"Alright." He said after a moment. The man nodded, and started off again. "Hey!" He called. "Who are you?"

"Names Logan." The man called back over his shoulder. He hesitated for a second before turning back to Johnny and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Look, you get into any trouble, come there, alright? There's people there who will help you."

"Thanks." He said, memorizing the address. "I'm Johnny." He grinned before stepping back and letting the flame envelope his body and lifting off.

* * *

After everything that he had seen and everything that had been done to him, it took a hell of a lot to surprise Logan. This kid, though, did surprise him. Logan had shown up here looking for answers about his past, and found the kid lying in the snow in a thin, skintight outfit.

When the kid had held up a flame, that hadn't really shocked him. He'd met a lot of mutants, after all. There was another boy at the school who could manipulate flames as well. From what he'd heard, though, the boy, John, couldn't create them like this kid seemed to be able to, though.

When the boy had first stood up, too, he had noticed that this was no high school student either. Early twenties at least. The blue uniform left little to the imagination and he actually felt the instant pull of physical attraction, which he figured wasn't that surprising. The boy was definitely pretty.

What had surprised him was the way the boy showed his power with just a question. Most mutants were too wary to do that and usually had more sense than to show off to a stranger.

When the boy had actually looked confused when Logan called him a mutant, he'd been even more surprised. And then the kid had topped himself by announcing that he would _fly _to New York. Watching the kid literally burst into flames and take off from the ground was definitely interesting.

He had actually given him the school's address in the end. He couldn't just let him go off and get himself lynched. _Damn, I'm spendin' way too much time with Cyclops. _

* * *

Johnny stood on the street, frozen in place and staring up at the building in shock. He closed his eyes and opened them again but the giant Hotel was still there, sitting in the place where the Baxter Building was supposed to be.

* * *

Sue sat in one of the chairs in Reed's lab, staring at nothing. They had searched the street but found nothing. Sue hadn't wanted to leave when Reed had finally suggested that they head back but it was no use. Johnny had vanished.

"Sue." Reed's voice broke through. He sounded nervous, worried. "We're going to find him." He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, but she shrugged him off, stepping away.

"Why did you do it, Reed?" She asked, her voice rising in anger. "Why did you tell him to do that? I mean, what if he's-" She cut herself off, but the thought still floated through her head. They hadn't been sure while running the tests on Johnny's powers if his body could even handle going that high. The anger drained away and a tear ran down her face. Reed gripped her shoulders.

"Sue, don't think that, okay? I promise you I will find him." She nodded after a moment, and Reed pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose him, Reed." She whispered into his chest. "He's the only family I have left."

* * *

Johnny wondered around the city for a little bit, still in shock. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He had stopped in front of a store with a television in the window and watched as a news program ran about mutants.

Mutants. That was a new one. It was what Logan had talked about and apparently he and his family weren't the only ones with powers. At least not here. Then there was the fact that he hadn't been stopped once while walking down the street, even though he was in his uniform.

Thinking about Logan, Johnny sighed and changed directions, heading towards the address Logan had given him. He needed answers.


	2. Xavier, Cyclops, and Victor

Johnny walked by the sign on the place, shaking his head a little. It was a school. A school for the gifted. Johnny rolled his eyes. Logan had thought he was a mutant. It was a good assumption, besides, he sort of was one anyways, just not the way these people were.

It was strange, thinking of a world where people were born like that, and from what he had seen in the city not too loved for it. Well, it was more than weird thinking that he was in a different world in the first place. He really thought he should be commended for not freaking the hell out.

_'Are you going to come inside, Mr. Storm? Or continue standing there, staring at the door?'_

Johnny jumped at the voice in his head and looked around. He scowled a little. There was no one there, but it wasn't hard to figure that one out.

"You _want_ me to freak out?" He asked the door quietly. There was a silent chuckle at that.

_'The door is open.' _

"What the hell?" Johnny pushed the door open and walked into the front room. A TV was playing to the side and there were a few kids sitting on the couch. Johnny shook his head again and started down the hallway.

Johnny stepped into the only open doorway. There was an older man there, sitting in a wheelchair. He smiled a little at Johnny and gestured to the chair across from his desk.

"So," Johnny started, dropping down in the chair, "that how you greet everyone who comes to this place?"

"I'm afraid you will have to get used to the unusual here, Mr. Storm. You are not the only one with different abilities."

"Yeah, but until today I was only one of four."

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier." The man introduced, smiling slightly. "You are taking all of this exceptionally well, I must say."

"Johnny Storm." He gave his own half smile. "But I'm guessing you already knew that. And," he shrugged, "what am I supposed to do? Freak out? Panic? I don't do panic."

"I see that." Johnny got up and walked around the room a little.

"One of your buddies sent me here. Said you could help. Course, at the time I don't think he knew my problem."

"Your problem." Xavier nodded.

"Yeah, so you think you could find a way to send me back?"

"Maybe. I will need to know what happened just before." Johnny nodded, and relayed everything that he remembered. He was actually starting to feel a little anxious now that he was sitting still and talking to someone who might be able to help him. He my not do panic but he was sure that Sue might be.

"Supernova?" Xavier repeated when Johnny finished. "Your power goes that high?"

"Yeah. Reed said it wasn't exactly a good thing before, though."

"I must say that this power of yours is unique. We do have a student here who can control a flame, but not create it."

"Yeah, that's great."

"Would you allow us to test your power?"

"No, thanks." Johnny made a face. "Been there with Reed, man. For _weeks _after we got back from space."

"We will need to test it too find out a way to get you back."

"What's the use without Victor here, though?" Though, Johnny was beginning to wonder if Victor was there or not. If he were, though, then why didn't he end up in the same place Johnny had?

"I think maybe he is here." Johnny opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A young man who looked around the same age as Johnny walked in with a pair of red sunglasses on.

"Nice shades." Johnny grinned at the guy and waved a little.

"Johnny Storm, this is Scott Summers. He is one of the teachers here at our school." Xavier turned to Johnny again. "We can begin the tests tomorrow if you wish. It is late."

"Late?" Johnny stared. "It's not even ten." Getting up, he walked over to Scott and slung one arm around his shoulders. "Come on. I really need a drink and I have no money." He dragged a protesting Scott from the room. If he wasn't going to be able to get back home tonight, he might as well occupy himself.

* * *

Logan sat on the couch, not really watching the TV in front of him. He had gotten back to the school around ten thirty, and the professor had informed him that the kid that he had found had come here. And that the kid had apparently convinced Scott to go out drinking with him. That was surprising.

Logan hadn't really been able to sleep himself. Seeing that place, even though he didn't find anything useful was enough to bring back the nightmares with a vengeance. Sighing, Logan got up and wondered into the kitchen to find something to drink only to find someone already in there.

"Hey, man." Johnny said, grinning at him. "You're back."

"Yeah." Logan grabbed a coke and sat across from him. "See you got yourself a new outfit." Johnny's grin turned into a smirk as he looked down at the jeans and tee-shirt that Scott had lent him.

"Yeah, why? You miss the uniform?" Logan smiled a little at the insinuation.

"Maybe I do." He said, looking Johnny over. Johnny leaned forward, his smirk growing.

"Well, it is in my room." The look in Johnny's eyes, though half joking, held an offer as well, and Logan actually considered it for a moment.

"Heard you and Cyclops bonded." Johnny leaned back and shrugged.

"He's alright." His smile came back at the look on Logan's face. "He's not too fond of you, though."

"Yeah, well. The feelin' is mutual." Johnny nodded, bouncing his leg.

"Yeah. Look, are we going back to your room or not?" Logan raised an eyebrow and Johnny rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't know if that Xavier guy told you but I'm not from around here. Not looking for a relationship. You're hot; I see the way you look at me..."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Don't get so touchy." Johnny grinned again. "You're starting to sound like Scott." Logan's eyes narrowed at that, and Johnny's grin widened. "You know, he's not such a bad guy."

"Talkin' about Scott really isn't going to convince me, kid." Johnny simply rolled his eyes again, standing up. Logan had to admit the kid looked good. The white tee-shirt he was wearing was a bit too tight as Scott was smaller than him.

"This would work a lot better if you stopped talking and showed me your room."

* * *

Johnny had not been able to sleep after coming back from the bar. He had been feeling extremely restless now, aware that he had been here for hours and that Sue was probably freaking out.

He didn't want to do that to her. She had practically raised him and as a result she was a little bit on the protective side. He knew for a fact she was more than likely not sleeping and he couldn't sleep.

He wasn't exactly worried about her well being, at least physically. Victor was more than likely here, in this world. Plus, Reed and Ben would never let anything happen to her. Still, he didn't like being in a place that made it impossible to even talk to her.

He had gone out with Scott in an effort to take his mind off it. It had worked for a time. Scott was an okay guy. He still wasn't able to sleep and then he had found Logan in the kitchen.

Okay, so the guy was attractive, which was saying something. Johnny usually didn't go for guys. Every once and a while but mostly he proffered girls. There was something about Logan, though, and he could see the way Logan looked at him.

From what he had heard from Scott, he was pretty sure that Logan was into this Jean chick, who was Scott's fiancé apparently. Probably why they both hated each other so much. He figured they could both use a...release.

* * *

"I think Johnny's alive." Sue's head snapped up and she looked over at Reed.

"What?"

"Johnny's alive. At least I'm pretty sure. I mean, it's strange. I'm not sure where he is but-"

"Reed, could you just please tell me what you found?"

"I did study the area where Johnny disappeared. There's some strange energy there. Something like I've never seen before." He turned to Sue. "I think maybe they didn't just disappear. I think the combination of the power centered there, yours, Johnny's, Victors. I think it maybe transported them somewhere." Sue had a moment of relief before everything that Reed said hit her.

"Wait, them? Are you saying that wherever Johnny is, Victor's there too?"

"Maybe." Reed said reluctantly.

"Can you get us there?" Sue asked nervously. Even if Johnny was okay, if he was stuck somewhere with Victor he might not stay that way.

"I'll try."

* * *

Victor sat in the small apartment he had 'rented'. He had found out a few things about the world he was in now. He had a good idea of what had happened and he wasn't sure now whether or not he wanted back to his world or not.

Either way, he did know one thing. The boy was here as well, without his little _family_ too. A small smile came to Victor's lips. Johnny was on the top of the list after what had happened. Besides, he would need Johnny _if _he wanted to get back.


	3. Cold

Movement next to him woke Johnny up. He frowned, eyes still closed, wondering where he was and who he had gone home with the night before. He never brought anyone back to the Baxter Building.

Opening his eyes, he looked around the unfamiliar room and sat up, the memory of what had happened and where he was exactly hitting him. Sighing, he looked over to the side at Logan, who was still asleep. Johnny leaned against the headboard of Logan's bed and for a moment just watched him sleep.

He hadn't been lying when he had said that Logan was hot. He wasn't strikingly pretty, not like Scott was; he had a rough edge to him. In Johnny's opinion, though, it made him more attractive.

He felt a little bit drawn to Logan. It wasn't just the way he looked, either. There was something about his eyes, the way he talked, everything. And that was definitely not good.

Johnny was pulled out of his thoughts when Logan groaned and moved again in his sleep. A few moments later, and it was obvious he was having one hell of a nightmare. Frowning, Johnny reached forward and grabbed Logan's shoulder.

"Logan." When Logan only started mumbling a bit louder, Johnny shook his shoulder. "Logan!" He said louder. That did the trick. Logan lunged forward so fast, he caught Johnny off guard and he jumped back with a surprised yell, landing on his butt beside the bed.

"Ow." Johnny looked up at Logan and watched as he woke up fully. There were steel claws coming from his knuckles and Johnny's eyes widened slightly as they disappeared once again into his fist.

"Huh." Logan's head snapped towards him at the sound and his own eyes widened.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"Naw. I'm good." Johnny picked himself up off the floor and sat back down on the bed.

"Sorry, kid. I shoulda told ya."

"Told me what? That waking you up qualifies as an extreme sport?" Logan glared at him.

"I coulda skewered you there." Johnny simply grinned at him, and despite the fact he knew he should have, he didn't leave the room. Instead, he rolled over, ending up on top of Logan again. Well, he had never been known for his good judgment.

"I've always liked sports."

* * *

Johnny spent half of the day allowing Jean Grey to run tests on his powers that he didn't really see any point too. He could have just told these people this stuff. After all the tests Reed put him through after they had first got their powers, he didn't figure it was possible for them to learn anything new.

He didn't really see what had both Logan and Scott so head over heals for the woman, though. It took him a few hours in her presence to realize that she reminded him way to much of Sue.

"You said that your normal body temperature was over two hundred degrees?" She asked after a while. Johnny nodded, bouncing his leg a little restlessly.

"Yeah. Reed said it was around 210. Look, you get anything good? I mean something other than what I could tell you myself?" Jean gave him a stern glance that he had been on the receiving end of not only in the past few hours, but in the presence of his sister too many times. She put a hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting when he started to get up.

"I'm not done, Johnny. You want to go home, don't you?" He rolled his eyes, but didn't try and get up again.

"Seriously, are you any closer to figuring a way to actually send me back?"

"Not yet." Jean answered idly. Johnny sighed again tried to sit still.

* * *

"So what's happening?"

"I'm about to teach a class, Johnny." Scott said, looking up at him. Johnny was bouncing on the balls of his feet with restless energy. Scott watched him in amusement for a moment.

"Fine." Johnny said, letting out a sigh. "I guess I can find something to entertain myself while you're being the grownup."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah." Johnny started towards the door, stopping only to watch one of Scott's students literally walk through it. He shook his head a little before going out.

He could not sit still. That was usually not a problem, but at the moment he was in a world where he had no money and he even had to borrow clothes from Scott, if he didn't want to walk around in his Fantastic Four uniform for how ever long he would be stuck here. There had to be something to do here.

* * *

"You're worried." Professor Xavier said before Jean could open her mouth.

"Yes." She glanced briefly at the charts. "He said that his normal body temperature should be a little over two hundred degrees. When I took his temperature it was at around 250. I don't think it's enough that he would even notice, especially with how high he can go."

"And you're sure he wasn't doing anything to make it that high."

"Yes." Jean nodded. She was pretty sure. Even if Johnny had been irritated with the tests, she thought that he wouldn't deliberately screw with them. After all, it would only mean more time in the lab, and he seemed to want to get out of there as soon as possible.

"It may be nothing." She continued after a moment. "After all, we don't know much about his powers, and without being able to talk to Reed Richards, I wouldn't know if his temperature normally does this."

"But it could be something." She nodded again. She would need to test it, monitor his temperature.

"You haven't talked with him about it." She smiled a little.

"No. He seemed...restless. I will, but it didn't seem life threatening or anything at the moment and he's already anxious about being away from his family." Xavier nodded.

* * *

Logan walked outside, glancing briefly at some of the kids as they played basketball. He had spotted Johnny talking to some of the students, but couldn't pin the kid down. It did bother him slightly that he wanted to pin him down.

The boy seemed to gravitate more towards the teenage crowd here rather than the adults. Logan had the feeling that it was because most of the adults here couldn't keep up with his seemingly unending energy.

Logan was actually thinking of heading out for a few hours when he did spot Johnny in the garage. The kid was with Scott, of all people. Well, Scott was around the same age as Johnny, but it was still odd to think of them as friends.

Logan had always thought that Scott was wound a little too tight, and he sometimes wondered if he had any fun, ever. After all, nobody should be that responsible in their early twenties.

From what he had seen of Johnny so far, he almost viewed him as the opposite of Scott. The kid didn't seem to take much seriously, and if he did he didn't voice it. Hell, Johnny had laughed it off when Logan himself had nearly skewered him that very morning.

After a minute, Logan decided against going into the garage.

* * *

It was really surprising what you could learn about people in only a day. Johnny had spent day wondering around Xavier's school, looking for something to do, and had learned more than he had thought he cared too about the people living here.

He talked to one boy earlier in the day named Bobby Drake, who had the power of ice. It was interesting meeting someone with what was the literal opposite of Johnny's power. Bobby was apparently dating Rogue, a girl he couldn't touch.

He met the kid who could control a flame, and found that he didn't like the kid much. Johnny thought that the kid, John, reminded him to much of himself, which was odd. He wasn't _that _arrogant, was he?

He'd met some of the other teachers, but found himself glad when Scott finished his classes. He liked hanging out with Scott. The guy seemed to be a little uptight, but Johnny thought that Logan's view of him wasn't totally right.

It wasn't hard to see why they didn't get along, beyond Jean Grey. Scott and Logan were like opposites, at least on the outside. Johnny found it a little funny that they actually had some things in common.

After spending time with both men, he knew that they both had pasts that weren't great. The difference was, while Logan was searching out his, Scott was trying to forget his.

After learning all this, Johnny decided that this world was strange for reasons more than the fact that mutants were common. He hadn't even needed to ask these people and they were offering up all this information about themselves. Despite the fact that Johnny had told the entire world, well his world, about his powers and how he got them, he never really talked about his past, not even with Sue, and she had been there.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Logan found Johnny again. He had gone to the kitchen to get a drink, and found the kid passed out at the table, head resting in his arms. Logan rolled his eyes and went over to the kid, running a hand over the kid's short hair.

He frowned slightly when he felt the kid's forehead, though. Johnny felt, well, cold. Logan may not have known much about him, but he did know that was odd.

"Hey, kid." Logan shook his shoulder. "Johnny." Logan's frown deepened in concern when the kid opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Logan.

"Hey." He said, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. Logan noticed the shiver that went through his body and remembered clearly when Johnny had told him that he didn't feel cold, ever.

"Come on, kid. Time to go to bed." Logan helped him to his feet, and pulled him towards his room. Johnny didn't say anything on the way there, and fell asleep almost instantly when Logan laid him down in bed.

Logan watched him for a minute before making a decision. This couldn't be normal, not with what Johnny had told him about his power. He needed to get Jean.


	4. Worthy of Worry

"I'm fine." Johnny scowled at Jean, pushing her hands away. She let out an exasperated breath and put her hands on her hips.

"But you weren't fine before. Don't you want to know what's wrong before this gets worse?"

"_This _isn't getting worse." Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "You said it yourself. My temperature's back to normal _and _you can't find anything wrong."

"Johnny, you were unconscious for nearly twelve hours. We need to figure out what's wrong."

"No, we need to find a way to send me home. Then, hey, if it does get worse. I promise to go to Reed." Jean rubbed her temples, closing her eyes.

"You're worse than Logan." He heard her whisper. Johnny stood up.

"Look, if anything else happens, you can do all the tests that you've already done twice again, alright?" He patted Jean on the shoulder. "I'll see you around." He was almost at the door when it slammed in his face before he could go out. He turned to Jean.

"Come on, Jean. You can't keep me here forever."

"Sit." Jean said sternly, pointing to the table. He sighed and walked back over.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "What makes you think that you'll find anything that you didn't before?"

"You might be sick. It's my job. Besides," she added, a small smile forming on her lips, "Logan would kill me if I didn't do everything I could and something happened to you." Johnny gave a start and looked up at her, but she only smiled a little wider at him.

* * *

Logan couldn't help but to wait. He tried not too, but he couldn't really focus on much else but the fact that the kid still hadn't come out of the lab. He knew that Johnny had woken up and Jean had told him that his temperature had returned to normal, but she still hadn't found anything.

And now Logan was sitting in the kitchen, trying to pretend like he wasn't waiting on Jean to finish those damn tests and tell him what exactly had happened. He had to admit the fear he had felt when he first found the kid was real.

This was definitely getting messy, more so than Logan had intended. Then again, it had taken him all of a minute to fall for Jean. Why wouldn't it work out like that for someone else as well?

Jean...He had seen the knowing look in her eyes when he had helped bring the kid in, and when he had asked after him later. Logan wondered about the fact that the lack of hurt in Jean's eyes at the thought that he might be moving on to someone else didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Logan sighed after a minute, and giving up, made his way out of the kitchen and down to the lab. He got there just when Johnny was coming out. Johnny stared at him, surprised for a moment.

"Alright kid?" Johnny shrugged.

"I think it was a fluke." He said. He started past Logan. Logan met Jean's eyes briefly and he could see the worry that flashed in hers. She shook her head slightly and Logan sighed, turning to leave as well.

* * *

Jean watched both men leave, her arms crossed. She was worried. She hadn't been able to find anything wrong with Johnny, but she had the feeling that it wasn't over, that no matter what Johnny wanted to believe this wasn't a fluke.

At least there was one good thing coming from this, though. Logan seemed to be moving on. It was true that she had been drawn to Logan, but she loved Scott, completely. She did worry that the person that Logan had chosen to move on with was going to end up leaving.

Sighing, Jean went back inside. The only thing she could really do was monitor Johnny's temperature. She hoped he was right, and nothing like this would happen again.

* * *

"So, you really don't think it's anything to worry about?" Scott asked, frowning. Johnny shrugged.

"Why should I worry about it?" He asked. Johnny had come to find him after shortly after Jean had let him go. He needed neutral ground. Some place away from Logan and his worried eyes. It wasn't a good thing that he wanted to search out Logan, that he wanted to be with the man. He was eventually going to leave, after all. Plus, he didn't do this. He didn't need or want to fall for someone, especially someone from another world that he couldn't stay in. Problem was, now Scott was looking at him with worry. And even though he couldn't see Scott's eyes, his face definitely showed it.

"Look, I'm fine." He said after a moment. "Your girl would have found something if I wasn't. And I really don't see the point in worrying needlessly about it. I mean, if something is wrong and Jean can't do anything about it, then neither can I." Scott's frown only deepened at that.

"That's not really a good way to look at it, Johnny. It's your life."

"It is my life," Johnny nodded, "and if I worried about _everything_, I wouldn't be where I am." He frowned slightly. "Well, I wouldn't be where I was in my world. I mean, I get kicked out of NASA and as a result I am the Human Torch."

There's justice for you." Scott said, but Johnny could hear the amusement in his voice. "You break some major rules and damage expensive equipment and in return you're famous."

* * *

Even though Johnny never seemed to worry, Scott did. Something was definitely wrong. Johnny had dragged him out to another bar, but this time he seemed almost reluctant to go out and Scott couldn't see the unending energy that he had seen in Johnny before either.

Johnny was joking and making light of the situation but he still didn't seem like himself, and Scott wondered if he even noticed that he was acting differently.

Scott had hoped that it wasn't because Johnny was really sick and it was just because of whatever was going on between Johnny and Logan. Scott may have to wear glasses everywhere he went, but he wasn't blind.

Something was definitely going on between them, and Scott was a little surprised by this. Again, he wasn't blind. He had seen the way that Logan had been looking at Jean before. Now, though, he was looking at Johnny that way.

Scott didn't much care for Logan. And, okay, that did have a lot to do with the way that Logan looked at Jean, but it wasn't the only reason.

If there was one thing he could say about himself, he had never been a pushover, and Logan had had animosity towards him from the moment they had met. He couldn't help but to push back.

Logan had labeled him from the first moment he had laid eyes on him as too uptight and stuffy and not good enough for Jean. Bottom line, Logan just pissed him off.

Scott liked Johnny. He was reckless and carefree and everything that Scott hadn't allowed himself to be in a long time and he hoped that what he had seen in Logan's eyes wouldn't shift to someone else again.

Well, he guessed he could always let his power loose on Logan if he hurt Johnny.

* * *

An hour later and Scott was getting more worried. Johnny was getting more lethargic as the night wore on, and he had slumped forward slightly in his seat.

"We're going back. Come on." Scott said, getting up and grabbing a hold of Johnny's arm to help him to his feet. He let go of Johnny almost immediately, though. He was burning up. Scott could feel the heat radiating off him even through his shirt.

"Johnny, get up." Scott said in alarm, grabbing him again. Scott pulled him to his feet and started out, ignoring the other people there. Johnny slumped down in the passenger side of Scott's car when they got there and Scott pulled out, speeding back towards the school.

He glanced over at Johnny every once and a while. He was grimacing slightly and shifting in his seat, like he couldn't find a comfortable position. Scott stopped the car right in front of the school and jumped out, going around to the passenger side.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Johnny slumped against him on the way. Scott had just gotten the door open and stepped inside when Johnny fully collapsed against him, dragging Scott down to the floor with him.

"Shit!" Scott yelled, immediately getting off Johnny. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Johnny?" He was awake but his eyes were slightly glazed, unfocussed. Scott did the only thing he could and called Jean through her power.

"What's goin' on?" Scott looked up to see Logan standing not too far away. He ran over, however, when he saw Johnny.

"What the hell happened?" He put a hand on Johnny's other shoulder. "Kid?" Scott saw him frown and put a hand on Johnny's forehead, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah." Scott said, hoping Jean would get there soon. He could hear her coming. "He wasn't acting like himself, and just collapsed when we got here."

"Logan?" Johnny's voice was low. His eyes finally focused some.

"Hey, kid. Don't worry. Jean's comin'." Johnny grinned a little weakly, and his gaze flicked to Scott.

"Don't worry. I never worry." Scott smiled a little but it was just as weak. Johnny's eyes closed.

"Kid?" Logan shook his shoulder but Johnny didn't wake. Jean finally came running a moment later.

* * *

"Look, I don't know exactly what's wrong; I'm just going with my best guess here."

"Then give us your best guess." Logan glared at Jean.

"Hey, I know you're worried, but don't you take it out on me."

"I believe that someone else wishes to be in on this meeting." Xavier interrupted them. The door opened.

"Damn." Johnny said. "Impossible to sneak up on someone who can read your mind, huh?" Jean, Logan and Scott all stared at him. Johnny was still barefoot and he looked a little unsteady on his feet.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jean asked, frowning in disapproval.

"Well," Johnny made his way over to the couch that Scott and Logan were sitting on and dropped down next to Logan, "I figured if you guys are going to talk about me, I needed to be here. Hey," he said when Jean simply crossed her arms and looked about ready to force him to go back to bed, "at least it saves you the trouble of repeating everything."

To his surprise, Jean relented and Johnny slumped a little further down on the couch. He took the opportunity to lay his head on Logan's shoulder, causing both Jean and Scott to give him looks he didn't see.

"Alright. Like I said, I'm not sure on this, but I think I have an idea of what's going on with your powers, Johnny."

"What's that?" He asked, not liking the concern in Jean's eyes.

"I think it's building up to something. Your powers, I mean."

"What?"

"Your power, Johnny. It's like it's slowly growing, storing energy for something big."

"Then what's that?" Jean shook her head.

"I don't know. You said that this guy, Victor? That he could take in energy and then use it? It might be side effect of your power connecting with his and sending you here. It's the reason why you've been feeling so lethargic. Your powers not really stable right now, which is why your temperature has been going up and down."

"So, what do I do?"

"Right now, I can monitor your temperature and I suggest you get some sleep. Hopefully, I'll figure out what's going to happen and when." Johnny lifted his head off Logan's shoulder and stared at Jean.

"Are you crazy?!" He almost yelled. He had been lying before. He was definitely worried now, though not so much about himself. "I can't stay here, Jean. Didn't you hear me when I said that my power goes up to supernova? I could kill everyone!" He jumped to his feet at the last word, which was a bad idea. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he would have probably fallen on his ass if Logan hadn't of jumped up after him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, kid. I think it's time for bed." Johnny shook his head.

"I can't stay here." He repeated, looking into Logan's eyes before turning his gaze to Xavier. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"We will be alright, Johnny." Xavier said.

"Johnny." Jean stood up. "I don't think that's what it's building up too."

"But you don't know for sure. You willing to risk that?"

"You ain't goin' anywhere, kid." Logan spoke up firmly. "Well, anywhere but bed." He put an arm around Johnny and led him out of the room before they could start another argument about this. Johnny couldn't help but to lean into Logan he helped him to his room.

"I shouldn't be here, Logan." He said when they got there and Logan sat him down on the bed. Logan smiled a little.

"But you are. And I ain't going anywhere either."


	5. Making a Decision

Johnny woke up and he knew that Jean was right. He could feel it. He could feel...something building up inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but it did feel slightly different than when he had gone supernova just before ending up here. Then again, that time it had been voluntary.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, trying to guess when it was going to happen. He wasn't totally sure, but he thought he'd know beforehand, if not too much before. That was good at least.

Johnny shifted slightly in bed and realized that there was a weight holding him down. He opened his eyes and looked over into Logan's sleeping face. The man had one arm thrown around him.

Johnny stared at him for a few minutes. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face. Logan shifted a little in his sleep and tightened his hold on Johnny before he finally opened his eyes. Logan stared right back at him for a moment.

"Never figured you'd be the cuddling type." Johnny said, his smile growing. Logan rolled his eyes and removed his arm.

"I ain't. cuddlin'." Johnny propped himself up on his elbows, watching Logan.

"Really? That's not what I saw." Logan growled, and rolled over on top of Johnny, who poked him in the side.

"Admit it. You're a just a big softie. You should change your codename." Instead of responding, Logan pinned Johnny's arms above his head. He grinded down a little, smirking when Johnny bit his lip, stifling a groan. There was heat, but this time Johnny didn't think it was from his power.

Logan kept his smirk, his lips just out of reach for a few more seconds before he closed the distance. Johnny struggled against Logan's hold, finally freeing his hands and wrapping them around Logan, bringing him closer.

Johnny pressed his body as close as he could get to Logan. The fire was burning in his chest again. He needed to get closer. He pulled back only long enough to get both of their shirts off.

There was a part of his brain that was aware that something was wrong. Something else was happening. It was burning in his chest, making it feel tight and making him tremble.

"Johnny?" Logan pulled back suddenly. Concern had replaced the desire that was there a moment before.

"Logan..." Johnny's voice came out in a whisper. Logan rolled off him, sitting up. Johnny rolled onto his side now, curling up on his side. His skin even felt tight, like it didn't fit him or something.

"You want me to get Jean, kid?" Johnny shook his head, and pulled Logan back down.

"Won't help." He mumbled after a moment. He closed his eyes and buried his head in Logan's chest. The feeling didn't go away. It wasn't painful...exactly.

"Now who's the cuddler?" Logan asked, but he did wrap one arm around Johnny. Johnny let out a small laugh, but it faded fast.

"I can feel it now, you know? What Jean was talking about."

"Really?" Logan tightened his hold.

"I'm not going to stay. I think I'll know before. I'm going to get as far away as possible. I should do that now."

"Johnny-"

"I won't risk hurting anyone." He cut Logan off. He heard Logan sigh, but he didn't comment.

* * *

"Hey." Logan looked over as Jean down the hall. She looked, well, triumphant.

"What's goin' on?" He asked immediately. "You figure somethin' out?" The look faded when she met his eyes, and Logan frowned.

"Uh. Is Johnny in there?" She started towards the door, but Logan blocked her way.

"The kid's sleepin'." She nodded, and suddenly looked nervous.

"Okay. Well, I'll just come back later, then." Logan shook his head as she spun and started away. He ran to catch up with her and stepped in front of her.

"What is it, Jean? Is it bad? The kids in trouble, isn't he?"

"No." Jean shook her head immediately. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Jean hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"I think I've figured out what his power is building up to."

* * *

Logan sat in his usual place in the kitchen when he couldn't sleep. The conversation with Jean kept playing over and over in his head. He still hadn't talked about it with Johnny. He wasn't sure what to do about it. He looked up sharply when someone came into the room.

"Logan." Scott stood in the doorway. He seemed a little indecisive for a moment on if he should just leave but after a moment, he simply went over to the fridge and grabbed something to drink and sat across from Logan.

"So, can't sleep?" Scott asked after a moment.

"I ain't talkin' about my problems with you, Cyclops." Instead of getting angry, Scott simply shrugged, and a small smile even appeared on his face.

"I was just making small talk, Logan. Didn't figure you would."

"Besides, I'm not the only one up." Scott's smile grew a little.

"I'm not talking about my problems with you, Logan." He said. Logan mirrored the smile and sat back in his seat. Not so surprisingly, most of the animosity he had felt for Scott before seemed to have faded along with his feelings for Jean. After a moment, he looked back at Scott.

"So, Jean tell you what she told me?" Scott nodded, watching him as well. Scott leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"What are you going to do about it?" Logan shrugged.

"What can I do?" Scott frowned, and hesitated again.

"There is one thing you could do." Logan shook his head.

"You just want me out of the school." Scott's frown deepened.

"Look, Logan. I know you had feelings for Jean. I mean, isn't it one of the main reasons we've been fighting for the past year?" Scott shrugged. "You've had them for over a year. Over a year, Logan, you've maybe been falling for her, and Johnny comes here and in two days changes that. That's gotta tell you something, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I can't believe I'm talkin' to _you_ about this." Logan said, not wanting to think about what Scott had said.

"I know. And without coming to blows, either."

* * *

Johnny sat straight up in bed. The pressure was building, and fast. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon. He had to get out! Standing up, he stumbled from the room and down the hall.

* * *

Scott had been walking back to his room when Johnny he collided with Johnny. Scott reached out automatically to steady him, but Johnny shoved him off and practically sprinted towards the door.

"Johnny!" Scott started after him before turning back. "Logan!" He called loudly, knowing the man would hear him before he was running after Johnny again.

* * *

Johnny made it outside, but he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know if he could Flame On or what it would do to him if he tried. He turned when he heard Scott yelling his name and saw both Scott and Logan coming after him.

He stumbled backwards, right into something else. Or someone else. Before he could turn a hand was wrapped around his throat and he was pressed into a body behind him and being lifted. His air was cut off.

"Hello, Johnny." Victor said in his ear.

* * *

Scott stopped short when he saw the man in front of the school, when he saw him grab Johnny. Logan stopped beside him and Scott heard him growl, followed by the distinct sound of his claws being extended.

"Victor-" Johnny's voice was cut off when the man squeezed tighter on his throat.

"Let him go!" Scott yelled. Victor looked over at Scott and Logan and lifted Johnny a little higher.

"I'd stay where you are, if you want _him_ to stay in one piece." Johnny was staring at them, fear in his eyes, and Scott knew what was about to happen, but Johnny didn't. Victor raised his other hand and his power hit Johnny's body, the electricity making Johnny shake in Victor's hands.

And then, Johnny's body very suddenly burst into flames. Reaching up, Johnny's hands gripped Victor's forearm and Scott wondered if he would have screamed if Victor wasn't still putting pressure on his windpipe. Scott and Logan exchanged one frantic look.

"It's happening." Scott said. "He's going to end up with _him._"

"I know." Logan said, watching as the flame around Johnny's body grew brighter.

"What are you going to do?" Scott met Logan's eyes one more time. Logan stood still for a moment before a slow smile came to his face.

"Well, I was always impulsive." Scott mirrored the smile.

"Give 'em hell." He said, his voice a gruff imitation of Logan's. He watched as Logan started running. He hit Johnny and Victor just as Johnny's flame hit it's peak, and Scott, even with his glasses on had to cover his eyes at the brightness of it.

When he opened his eyes again, all three men were gone.


	6. Finally Happy

This is my last chapter. Hope you guys like it. This is my first finished multi chapter story!

Johnny rolled out of the flame, completely disoriented and feeling a little bit like he'd ran a mile without stopping at top speed. He forced himself to rise up on his knees and look up, only to meet Victor's eyes. He did notice too that he was back where he started, sitting in the middle of the New York street, in his New York. There were roadblocks and construction warnings where they were repaving this particular section because Johnny had melted the road.

"Nice trick." Victor said. He looked around. "Ah, back home." Johnny tried to get back to his feet, but his legs wouldn't hold him up.

"Here, let me help you." Victor yanked him up by the collar, bringing him close.

"Put the kid down." A voice growled from the left. Both Victor and Johnny did look over to find Logan standing not to far away. Johnny's eyes widened in shock.

"As you wish." Victor said, throwing Johnny backwards, hard. He connected painfully with the pavement.

Johnny could hear Victor and Logan fighting after that. He thought it was pretty pointless. He was pretty sure that neither man _could _die. He struggled to sit up and watched as Logan dodged Victor's power.

Logan's blades weren't doing much to Victor, not that Johnny had expected them to. It was odd that Victor and Logan's powers were so much alike, even if some of Logan's wasn't natural.

Johnny finally got to his feet and was trying to get his own power to work for him when Logan was thrown away from the fight. Victor had gotten a lucky hit. Johnny's power was refusing to cooperate, and he was horribly unsteady on his feet.

"Just you and me now, I guess." Victor smiled and extended his hand once again. Johnny braced himself for the hit, one that he knew he wouldn't be able to take and walk away from. He closed his eyes but snapped them back open when the hit didn't come. He stared as Victor's power was stopped by a very familiar blue shield. Victor sighed and dropped his arm, turning just as Johnny did.

"You three, again?" Johnny stared at his sister and Ben and Reed. They weren't wearing their uniforms which probably meant they had just come running. Reed probably knew the instant he had reappeared in this world.

"Do we really need a repeat performance?"

"Maybe." Johnny spoke up. "I think you were losing last time, weren't you?" Victor smiled at Johnny.

"And what are you going to do? Fall on me?"

"You're gonna lose." Logan walked over to stand next to Johnny, glaring at Victor. Then there were sirens and a dozen police cars were there. Johnny watched as they got out, aiming their guns at Victor.

"Really think you can take us all on, Vic?" Johnny asked.

"Come on, try something." Ben said, smiling and hitting one massive fist in his other hand.

* * *

Turns out Reed had built a special cage just for Victor while Johnny had been trapped in the other world. He had been there longer than he thought, either that or time just moved differently there.

He wavered on his feet as he watched the cops take Victor away. Reed admitted that it wouldn't be able to hold Victor forever but he was planning on working on something that maybe would.

Johnny was holding himself up by Logan's shoulder and he didn't have time to voice his disbelief that the man was there before Sue was latching a hold of him like he would disappear again. He had to admit, it was good to see her again.

* * *

Johnny collapsed on top of Logan, who was laying in his bed a couple of nights later. He was almost himself again. His powers were working alright again, even if he still couldn't sustain the flame for long periods of time. Reed had said that it should be back to normal in about a weak, though.

The others had listened to his story of another world were mutants were common and hated with disbelief. Luckily, none of them seemed to mind that someone had come with him.

Sue was just happy that he was back. She didn't seem to care about much else. Well, she did seem happy that he was happy, which was good.

"Tired?" Logan asked, as Johnny rested his head on his chest.

"Sue won't leave me alone. I think she's afraid that if she lets me out of her sight I'll disappear again."

"Can you blame her?"

"No." Johnny grinned. "But I can still be annoyed. It's my right. I am her younger brother." He sighed a little, closing his eyes.

"I still can't believe you're here."

"Yeah, well. I made a decision." Logan shrugged.

"Regret it?"

"Not yet." Logan smiled a little, and then, without warning, flipped them so that he was on top of Johnny. He leaned down to kiss him.

"Still tired?" He asked, putting one hand under Johnny's shirt. Johnny simply groaned and pulled Logan back down for another kiss.

* * *

Logan did think he would miss some things. Marie, most of all probably. He felt slightly bad for leaving her there again. The others would take care of her, hopefully. He was slightly surprised to note that he did sort of miss the others as well, even Scott.

He thought, though, when he could make Johnny smile or moan or when he watched Johnny's pure enthusiasm for life and anything that came his way, he made the right decision.


End file.
